moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dafra Dyingaxe
"I am no chieftain. A chieftain earns his leadership through death, whether by their hands, or by fate's. In that death, a people will follow him, either by respect, or fear. I did nothing. I am no chieftain. I am a patriarch." ~Dafra Dyingaxe Dafra is a Draenor born orc, born shortly before the second war, who was exiled by his sadistic father. On Azeroth, he faced many hardships raising his brother, and himself, while also trying to survive. Eventually, he found the Frostwolf Clan, and then Thrall's plan to reunite the Horde. Through all the events of Azeroth and beyond, Dafra and his family made a name for themselves in the history of (Moon Guard's) Azeroth. =Description= ---- Dafra Dyingaxe is a large orc. Not tall, but broad. He stands more errect than most orcs, but not entirely straight. His flesh is a light grey, from lack of sunlight from an early age. His body carries the scars of a warrior, the largest one going along the entire length of his back. On his chest, he carries a tattoo of an iron maden cage, over his heart, but the bars are broken, and split apart, showing he will not contain his heart, and it will guild him. Later, he recieved another tattoo, a mark on his face. A ritual-tribal line, leading from his left temple, over his eye, and nose, to his jowl. At a later date even, he recieved a third. A chieftain's tattoo. Below his lip, down over his jaw line, was inked entirely black Armor His armor is compared to that of Warchief Blackhand. Dark black metal, with red markings, all over his body. His shoulders (Or the ones he preffers) are black, with three talons spouting from the ends, supposedly from a dragon, or horns from some great beast. The helm he wears into battle is a black one, with the face closed, only his eyes visable, and two small horns from a lesser animal sprouting from the sides. Arms The Dying Axe is the weapon of his father. It is a weapon over five hundred years in the making, preceeding even the Draenei's arrival. In its blade is the skull of a gronn, whos eyes glow red when in the hands of the Dying Axe, blue in the hands of someone whos intent is to use the weapon for evil. The metal is an ancient combination of ores since used up on the Red World. It glows blue normally, but when in the presence of demons, for some unknown reason, the metal will resonate red. When bathed in the monster's blood, the metal may change red for days. The handel of the Dying Axe is one that has been broken many times, and replaced, a small piece of the handel before it, still within the shaft. When looking closely at the Dying Axe, the handel is a rainbow menagerie. =History= ---- Dafra was born to the Blackrock Clan, not five years before the Second War. His father was the sadistic lunatic leader of the Deathmetal Village. His father was all too happy to follow the words of Gul'dan. When Orgrim Doomhammer slew Blackhand the Destroyer, Deathmetal followed the steps of Rend and Maim Blackhand to Azeroth, but Dafra, only a pup, questioned that decision. That question ended in his father's declaration to have his first born son executed. Dafra, and Sikubu, with the help of their sisters, and mothers, escaped Draenor, but not without stealing the Dying Axe. Youth Dafra was forced to survive Azeroth alone with his little brother, Sikubu. It was difficult for him to survive, being so small, so Sikubu was forced to learn a magic or two. Mainly pyromancy. Dafra was forced to learn to fight with the oversized axe, and even learned a bit of diplomacy. He also picked up some bad habbits, mainly from dwarves, with their drinking. In the journey, he found himself encountering humans, gnomes, naga, high elves, and all things imaginable. He had to learn to fight for his life, and more importantly, the lives of his family. He made a promise to return to stop Deathmetal. He planned on keeping that promise. One faithful day came, and he was caught in the winds of the Alterac Mountains, facing the cold. Sikubu was sick, and his own body was failing. He trudged up the mountain face, until he collapsed in the snow. A figure had brought him in from the snow, saving his, and his brother's, lives. He would be eternally grateful to the Frostwolf Clan for their rescueing of them, forever feeling in debt to them. When word spread of Thrall, the Lord of Clans, he joined them. He would not be a slave to anyone, and he would not allow his brother to die without a fight. So they united with the New Horde, and fought... For the Horde. Deathmetal In the opening of the Dark Portal, it was discovered that the father of Dafra, and his brothers and sisters, had fled through the Dark Portal before its closing. Through the grape vine, it was discovered that Deathmetal had made a failed attempt to join the Savage Draenor's Shadow Council, and was commiting genocide of that world's Blackrock Clan, who he saw as weak. Deathmetal fought with his life, believing himself better than all others, until the elements of Draenor betrayed his iron force of will, and the heroes of the Bloodwolf Clan reigned victory over the slaver. The Bloodwolf Clan Dafra Dyingaxe created the Bloodwolf Clan, officially, after Garrosh's succession of the Horde. Dafra feared that it was the war that Hellscream craved, that would break his people apart. He and the Bloodwolf Clan went across Azeroth, uniting the different peoples within the Horde, and assisting the people dwelling on Azeroth's surface, sometimes even bellow it. Now, the Bloodwolf Clan hopes to reunite the Horde, after the seige, which left all factions within the Horde distrusting of one another. The Dying Axe The Dying Axe. He did nothing to earn it, other than hold the weapon. The name was not given by his piers, but by the wind. His brothers and sisters, within the Blackrock Mountain, whispered of the Dying Axe, and prayed for its return. They created a rebellion, silent, but hope filled, based on the legends of the Dying Axe. It is a story with a long history, one of bloodshed, sacrifice, and horrors commited by family, friends, and strangers. =Personality= ---- Dafra has always tried to keep a smiling personality. Joyful, and happy. Why frown when it showed something was wrong? And if something is wrong, only bother others with it, if they are somehow involved. When in battle, though, Dafra is fierce. He fights with speed, and wisdom, careful of all moves, and judging his surroundings. He tends to use his environment more than his actual weapon. Beliefs Dafra, like most orcs, is shamanistic in his beliefs, believing that the elements will guide, and spirits will protect. Quirks Dafra loves food, and loves liquor. He admits to being a functioning alcoholic, and is proud of that fact. At one point, he was overweight, and used that to his advantage. At times, Dyingaxe has confidence issues, but only in social situations. He can make fun of himself, and not even realise it, or, even worse, he'll say something he thinks is funny, without ever considering the audience. Sometimes people get mad for that. Relationships Dafra Dyingaxe loves his life-mate, Rum'tai Lightningfist. If that's wrong, he doesn't want to be right. He promised himself, and his life to her. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Politicians Category:Warriors Category:Blackrock Orc